herofandomcom-20200223-history
Mirim
Mirim is originally a poor rural girl from the village of Wasilica, Mirim sought to escape poverty by seeking a job at the Queen's Capital. It was there that she was brought in by Ymir as a test subject for her "Strongest Project", and became a member of the Queen's Army under a high-paying salary. She is equipped with the Hyper Vibration Armor and armed with the Hyper Vibration Sword "Infinite Slasher" a sword with a chainsaw-like edge, and the Hyper Vibration shield, all of which are powered by the Hyper Vibration Crystal. Despite being given the armor and weapons, she has a weak-willed personality. She eventually leaves the Queen's Army for the Rebel Army after Ymir tries to destroy her home village, in order to punish the villagers for sheltering Annelotte. She calls Annelotte "Big Sister". Appearance Mirim wears very ornate and detailed red armor with gold linings and wizard stones set on various pieces. She has a red headpiece with wings on each side, and on her torso she wears a red bikini top breastplate with choker on her neck. Under the breastplate she has a cloth, (which is held by two belts, one that goes around, and one that is attached at the end) that goes all the down to the end of her torso, with a small red metal piece near her crotch. She has red arm-guards and black thigh-high tights with leg-guards and on her legs there are wings on the side of each ankle. Personality Mirim is very weak-willed, and very unaccustomed to fight anyone. However, she will do anything for her family, which in some cases she will get more courageous. Abilities Mirim has a unique weapon, which is the Hyper Vibration sword, Infinity Slasher. Her weapon and shield and armor are all powered by the Hyper Vibration Crystal. Her shield can be thrown at enemies as a ranged attack. Her Hyper Vibration armor is powered by a magic stone, using a technology Ymir improved upon from Cyan's original technique. The magic stone is charged with strong defensive magic, and causes a strong vibration to repel the damages (causing a considerable stimulation in the process). Instead of reducing the stone's magical power, the next step to improve the armor would be to focus on reducing the burden on the wearer. While the vibrations of Mirim's weapons and armor are what make them so powerful, the placement of her armor causes those same vibrations to stimulate her intensely. Because of this, she often blushes and writhes as she fights; however, she is still able to function effectively despite the intense sensations, something no one else who tries to wear the armor can do. Gallery Mirim File.png|Mirim as illustrated by Tsurugi Hagane. Mirim Villager.jpg|Mirim in her villager cloths Mirim Undies.jpg|Mirim in her underwear megahouse_mirim01.jpg|Mirim Anime Figure hobbyjapan_ueens_blade_rebellion_mini09.jpg|Mirim Chibi Figure Trivia *Mirim is voiced by Aki Toyosaki (Japanese) who also voiced Ranshel & Sushel in Queen's Blade: Spiral Chaos and its sequel Queen's Gate: Spiral Chaos. *Her name, if slightly rearranged, could be a reference to Mimir, one of Aesir of Norse Mythology. *In addition, they are both found by powerful figures, and accompany them. *She has a sister called Alia. *Mirim is very clumsy; so much so that her family sends her to receive schooling, rather than help work their farm. *The English translation of her name, Mirim, is a palindrome. *Others who have tried to wear Hyper Vibration Armor include Yuit, Annelotte, and Elina Vance, all of whom were incapacitated by the strong stimulation produced from the armor's vibrations. Category:Queen's Blade Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Kids Category:Female Category:Pure Good Category:Fighter Category:Manga Heroes Category:Doujin Soft Heroes Category:Honorable Category:Martial Artists Category:Determinators Category:Damsels Category:Amazons Category:Teenagers Category:Siblings